


Los pies por la ventana

by ak_bennington



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Slice of Life, Spoilers final del manga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: Sexo, drogas y Rock'n'roll. Encrucijadas de la vida en el asiento trasero de un coche. KuroTsuki week. [Spoilers a partir del 370 hasta el final]
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Los pies por la ventana

**Author's Note:**

> Kurotsuki Week. Día 2: Drama/Angst Long-distance relationship, Día 7: Established Relationship y Día 10: Post-canon.  
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate. No me lucro con esto.  
> Espero que os guste.

LOS PIES POR LA VENTANA

Ni siquiera es del todo de noche aún. Desde allí se empiezan a ver las luces de la ciudad empezando a destacar, amenazando con ganarles terreno al crepúsculo que comienza. No es una vista especialmente bonita, ni tampoco es un lugar especialmente apartado, lo que le hace caer en la cuenta de que Kuroo sea tal vez una de esas personas a las que le gusta el riesgo.

Qué demonios, ese _tal vez_ sobra, porque en los años que llevan juntos ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que han podido arrestarles por exhibicionismo o escándalo público.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que aquel lugar casi se ve desde la autopista, no le hace querer vestirse con rapidez. Prefiere disfrutar del momento. Tiene conectado su móvil y son sus playlists las que llevan sonando desde que llegaron porque el gusto musical de Kuroo es pésimo, y si por él fuera estarían escuchando cualquier bodrio de moda. Esa canción en concreto le gusta mucho, así que alarga la mano para darle un poco más de volumen y tararear la melodía en voz baja. Kuroo lo mira de reojo y comienza a canturrear a la misma vez casi sin darse cuenta. Toma un sorbo de su cerveza y continúa cantando hasta que a Kei se le termina por apagar la voz, engullida por lo que tiene delante, merecedor de todos sus sentidos al cien por cien.

Kuroo no parece darse cuenta de que acaba de dejarle mudo. A esa canción le sigue otra que, sin ser de su estilo, la conoce tan bien que es capaz de cantarla sin prestar atención. Está mirando por la ventanilla abierta y Kei le pasa el cigarro que están compartiendo, haciendo que sus dedos se toquen más de lo necesario.

Kuroo vuelve a mirarlo de reojo y le sonríe. Se pasa el cigarro a la mano que tiene fuera de la ventanilla y la otra se la lleva al bolsillo.

Entonces Kei cae en la cuenta y empieza a ponerse nervioso, lamentando haberle devuelto el pitillo y no tener ninguna bebida para disimular.

Le había parecido raro que Kuroo no se hubiese querido quitar toda la ropa, siendo ya de por sí un lugar incómodo como para empeorarlo con trajes de marca desafiando manchas imposibles y descosidos por culpa de posturas contorsionistas. Además, acababa de concluir que a Kuroo le iba el riesgo. Si los pillaban, estar vestidos no aumentaría la sensación de estar haciendo algo prohibido.

Así que, extrañamente, todo cobraba sentido de pronto. El paso del tiempo y la solidez de la relación que los unía pudiendo resumirse en una simple canción grabada en la conciencia tan solo por la costumbre.

Nadie había apostado nada por ellos casi diez años atrás, cuando Kei era un adolescente resentido con el voleibol y Kuroo un chico de capital que parecía querer engañarlo. Durante años tuvieron que oír opiniones que trataban de disuadirles con el argumento de que aquello solo había sido un calentón.

Un calentón que había durado casi una década. Algo parecían tener en común más que simple sexo.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Y no sólo era el cambio a mejor del Nissan Micra prestado de Akiteru en aquellos tiempos, al actual BMW de Kuroo con tapizado de cuero que, todo había que decirlo, no por ser caro no tenía inconvenientes, pues se les quedaba pegado por el sudor aunque era fácil de limpiar.

Aquellos inicios dieron paso a viajes furtivos, largas horas de llamadas y videoconferencias y encuentros sorpresa de madrugada bajo la ventana que poco a poco se fueron haciendo insuficientes.

Tsukishima acababa de empezar la universidad en Miyagi, cuando ese mismo descampado fue testigo de la promesa de Kuroo en aquella vieja caja de cerillas que Akiteru le dejaba conducir sin pedir explicaciones.

-¿Podrías… sacar las piernas por la ventana? -propuso Kuroo tratando de encontrar una postura en el asiento trasero.

En lugar de las piernas, lo que salió por la ventana fue la líbido de Kei, que desapareció por completo. No sabía qué pretendían. Dos tíos de metro noventa en un Nissan Micra. Era tan surrealista como lo que Kuroo acababa de decir.

-¿En serio? -Fue todo lo que dijo, encogiendo las piernas de manera inconsciente, tratando de ocupar el menor espacio posible.

Kuroo resopló. Debió verle el gesto torcido en la cara y comenzó a subirse los pantalones, asumiendo su error. Kei hizo lo mismo mientras lo observaba encender un cigarro y perder la mirada por la ventana.

Kuroo no era de fumar mucho, solo en momentos especiales o cuando estaba nervioso. Y la atmósfera apuntaba a que aquel momento sería merecedor por ambos motivos.

Las tripas de Kei le recordaron su existencia, retorciéndose en anticipación de algo que le estaba dando miedo sin saber siquiera qué era.

-Esto cada vez es más difícil.

Quiso notar algo diferente en Kuroo cuando este lo dijo, pero solo fue un parpadeo que se alargó demasiado y la respiración que se le hizo más pesada casi en un suspiro.

Tal vez, como él, no era la primera vez que lo pensaba y por eso, ser capaz de resumir tantos meses de dudas en una frase era lo que le aterraba. De repente, todo lo que tenían había sido puesto a caminar por la cuerda floja. Y Kei tenía miedo a las alturas.

-¿Quieres dejarlo? -soltó Kei. Tenía la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas y todo le daba vueltas presa del vértigo.

Había decidido que nunca llegaría al otro lado si no avanzaba por miedo a caer. Si tenía que caer, que fuera cuanto antes.

No, no era nada fácil. Kuroo tenía razón. Él había ingresado en la universidad de Sendai y a Kuroo le quedaba un año más antes de graduarse y aún no sabía qué iba a hacer con su vida. Ambos habían acordado no tomar decisiones importantes en base a su relación, y Kei sentía que sin ese factor el rumbo natural de las cosas era acabar por alejarse.

Podía entender que para Kuroo todo aquello tuviera más perjuicio que beneficio. Era él casi siempre quien tenía que sacrificar tiempo y dinero para verse, y Sendai no les ofrecía la misma libertad que las veces que Tsukishima había podido visitarlo en su piso compartido en Tokio. En Sendai el único refugio con el que contaban para ser ellos mismos era el Nissan Micra de Akiteru. Ese en el que a ninguno de los dos les cabían las piernas.

Aquello no era más que la punta del iceberg. Que cada vez fuera más difícil follar en el asiento trasero de un utilitario de baja gama cuando mides casi dos metros no era más que la forma frívola de decir que cumplían años y se sumaban cada vez más responsabilidades.

Quizás estuvieran forzando algo que no tenía razón de ser.

-¿Qué dices? -exclamó Kuroo. Se giró hacia él de manera tan brusca que no había duda de que su sorpresa había sido genuina-. ¡No!

La olla a presión que Tsukishima sentía en el pecho empezó a dejar salir todo, y se le escapó una sonrisa nerviosa. Lo que no habían sido más que unos segundos le habían parecido años.

-¿Es eso lo que tú quieres? Si es lo que quieres entonces… -añadió el moreno, tomando en consideración su opinión.

-No -le cortó.

Podría haber aceptado que para Kuroo fuera más conveniente. Que incluso las relaciones a distancia como la suya estaban abocadas al fracaso. Pero definitivamente no era lo que quería. No era lo ideal pero estaba dispuesto a asumir el riesgo.

-Sé que esto no es Tokio. Me gustaría que fuese como allí y poder ir más a menudo, pero vivo con mis padres. No podemos… ¡Los padres de Yamaguchi ya sospechan que tú eres su novio de tantas veces que te has quedado en su casa!

-Pobre Pecas-kun, no debería abusar de su hospitalidad. Quizás debería quedarme más veces en casa de Chibi-chan, la última vez lo pasamos bien jugando a la Play. Incluso en casa de Kageyama-kun no estuvo mal ¿sabías su hermana fue a visitarles y me dijo que lo de mi pelo no tiene arreglo?

Kei esbozó una sonrisa pero se sintió vacío. Por mucho que sus amigos se ofrecieran a alojar a Kuroo para hacer de tapadera, nunca sería lo mismo que poder pasar ese tiempo juntos. En cierto modo, sentía envidia porque ellos pudieran disfrutar de esos momentos mientras que él lo tenía que oír de segunda mano. A veces lamentaba no haberse ido a estudiar a Tokio pero luego enseguida recordaba que no debían tomar decisiones de ese tipo.

-Siento lo de antes. Lo de las piernas por la ventana.

-Ya te vale, Kuroo -no pudo evitar recriminarle de nuevo-. Ni por mucho que te estuviera clavando las rodillas o tú me estuvieras clavando el codo, estaba justificado.

-Por eso digo que cada vez es más difícil. Va pasando el tiempo y vamos necesitando otras cosas. No quiero tener que estar así otros tres años más.

-Ya, pero…

-Ahora no es el momento, pero algún día la situación mejorará y necesito saber si estás dispuesto a esperar que llegue ese día.

No había reparado en ello pero Kuroo había cogido uno de esos papeles que se usaban para liar tabaco. Tampoco le había llamado la atención al verlo pasar la lengua por él para pegarlo, ni que lo estuviera enrollando entre los dedos, hasta que le mostró un anillo de papel en la palma de su mano.

Tsukishima estuvo tentando a hacer alguna pregunta estúpida como _¿Qué es esto?_ Cuando era más que obvio lo que significaba. Solo por disimular y arañar unos segundos para pensar las palabras adecuadas.

Cualquier día le daría un infarto. Lo único que le faltaba era que apareciera de repente alguien descubriéndolos casi desnudos en medio de un descampado, en la pedida de mano más estrambótica de la historia.

Las piernas por la ventana… Ya. Kei sabía que en ese momento bien podía pedirle eso Kuroo, que de buena gana lo haría.

Así que respondió sin dar pie a que ninguna estupidez pudiera salir por ambas partes. Besándolo a la vez que le ofrecía su dedo anular.

Aquello se merecía una celebración a la altura, y puede que a Tsukishima lo de la ventana no le gustara, pero eso no significaba que le desagradara el riesgo.

-La noche está muy buena ¿y si continuamos fuera? -propuso el rubio, demostrando que el que antes se hubiese molestado no significaba que aún lo estuviera, más después de lo sucedido.

La luz de la luna brilló en la mirada de Kuroo, y el capó del Nissan Micra de Akiteru fue testigo del resto.

Kuroo también conoce la siguiente canción, pero esta vez se calla, y es curioso que lo haga justo en una de las que Tsuki sabe que le gustan. Quizás sea para darse expectación.

-Tsukishima Kei -murmura.

Sonríe. El corazón le traiciona yendo más deprisa de lo que le gustaría. Esperando algo que no sabe si va a llegar. Aún así, no puede evitar comparar los dos momentos y lo diferente de su reacción a pesar de que la situación es casi idéntica.

-Kuroo Tetsuro -remeda sus palabras para picarle.

-Sabes que… ¿tengo una oferta para tí?

Lo ve venir y casi chasquea la lengua con fastidio. No es la primera vez que Kuroo le ha hablado de Clubes que podrían estar interesados en él para jugar en Primera División. De hecho, incluso diría que Kuroo tiene un especial interés en ello. Es normal. Es su trabajo, y poder decir que su novio es un jugador digno de un equipo de Primera, debe sentirse bastante bien. Pero no se había esperado que hubieran ido allí para eso.

Esa es la típica conversación de domingo por la mañana en la cama, cuando el ambiente está relajado y con la guardia baja para sacar la artillería pesada. Pero no hay necesidad de hacerlo ahí y ahora. Sabe que a Kuroo le gusta el riesgo y que no es la primera vez que lo hacen en su coche, pero llevarle justo hasta ese mismo descampado y no obtener lo que espera, hace que se sienta decepcionado y que a la vez se sienta mal por ello. Ese maldito corazón idiota que se pone a latir antes de tiempo es el que lo ha fastidiado todo con sus falsas esperanzas.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto mil veces -contesta Kei.

Su novio sigue mirándolo. Tiene una sonrisa boba y da una calada rápida y profunda. Algo no le cuadra, pues Kuroo no es de los que fuma mucho, solo… en ocasiones especiales o cuando está nervioso.

Al notarlo es cuando el corazón traicionero de Kei decide actuar por su cuenta.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué? Que yo recuerde solo lo hemos hablado una vez -dice el moreno.

-De que no pienso jugar en Primera División. Necesitaría dedicación exclusiva y no estoy dispuesto a dejar mi trabajo.

-Tienes razón, es un tema que hemos discutido mil veces. Sí que eres cabezota.

-¿Entonces? -ya no es solo el corazón, sino el pulso en los oídos y los músculos perdiendo fuerza.

Kuroo saca despacio la mano del bolsillo y le entrega un sobre doblado.

La sonrisa le asoma tirándole de la comisura de los labios. Kuroo es el tonto de las cartas. Ha llenado casi una caja de zapatos con ellas, perdiendo la cuenta de las que le ha escrito desde aquel verano en el que se conocieron en el campamento y trataba de conquistarle con cartas súper cursis. Él tampoco se quedaba atrás. Era el tonto de las playlists. Tal para cual.

Así que, a esas alturas, cuando mete los dedos en el sobre para sacar las hojas de papel, que al tacto parecen varias, no se espera que junto a ellas un anillo de verdad le caiga, pesado y tan diferente a aquel de papel, en la palma de su mano.

Observa su propia mano temblar y pronto se da cuenta de que es todo su cuerpo. Alza la mirada y se encuentra la de Kuroo, expectante y vivaz, y su sonrisa llena de dientes blancos. Entre sus dedos el cigarro acumula un par de centímetros de ceniza, que empieza a curvarse anunciando su desplome inminente. Y eso es porque tiene cosas más importantes a las que prestar atención en esos momentos.

De nuevo está en la misma encrucijada de la otra vez, solo que en un coche más caro, ropas también más caras y unos cuantos años más mayores. ¿Acaso Kuroo creía que había llegado el momento idóneo? A él le encantaba su trabajo y Tetsurou viajaba todo el tiempo. A veces se veían cuando tenía que pasar cerca de Sendai. Él ya se había independizado y ganaba su propio dinero como para viajar a Tokio cuando quisiera y que Kuroo se quedara en su casa cuando le visitaba.

Pero no eran más que espejismos de lo que podría ser, de eso es totalmente consciente y puede comprender lo que Kuroo en su día dijo acerca de tener nuevas necesidades.

Ese anillo que tiene en la mano es la llave. Solo tiene que decir que sí y ya verán como salen de esa. Seguro que Kuroo tiene algún plan, no es de los que se toman las cosas a la ligera, pues no hay más que ver que ha pensado en todo lo que sucedió años atrás para recrear el mismo entorno.

-Sé lo que estás pensando. -La voz de Kuroo rompe el silencio y le hace ver que se ha perdido en sus pensamientos sin dar una respuesta, y que es totalmente injusto jugar así con la estabilidad emocional de alguien que ha tenido el coraje de dar ese paso adelante-. Nunca será el momento ideal. Siempre habrá algo que lo impida pero está en nuestra mano poner de nuestra parte.

Tsukishima sigue con el anillo en la mano como si fuera un objeto alienígena al que no sabe como tratar. Quiere a Kuroo, de eso no hay duda, pero tampoco sabe qué pueden hacer tal y como están las cosas para que funcione. Él tiene su trabajo y también su equipo, con el que entrena por las tardes. A veces cuando juegan fuera, Kuroo va con ellos a verlos. Cree que puede sobrevivir a base de retazos porque tratar de unirlos le parece casi imposible.

-Tetsurou, yo…

Debe verle la duda pintada en la frente porque le corta antes de que continúe.

-No me contestes antes de ver qué más hay en el sobre.

-¿Me vas a convencer de que me case contigo con una de tus cartas? -bromea Tsuki, y el ambiente se relaja por un instante cuando ambos ríen.

-Bueno, lamentablemente no podemos casarnos ahora en este país pero podríamos hacer como si lo estuviéramos -explica Kuroo, mientras su novio saca las hojas del sobre. Son varias y solo una de ellas es manuscrita. A lo que el moreno le advierte-: Esa léela después.

A juzgar por las mejillas encendidas, Kei puede intuir que será una de las cartas de Kuroo que, después de todo, siempre acaban emocionándole. Haciendo caso a lo que le ha dicho, la vuelve a doblar y meter en el sobre. En la mano solo le quedan los otros papeles, escritos con letra de imprenta bastante pequeña.

-¿Acabas de comprarme una casa y esta es la hipoteca? -bromea el rubio, haciendo alusión a la primera impresión al ver el documento.

Pero enseguida se queda sin voz, arruga el ceño y no da crédito pasando una y otra vez los folios delante de él. Tiene el anillo en la mano y mientras relee, lo aprieta de manera inconsciente.

-¿Qué demonios es esto, Kuroo? -Apenas es capaz de alzar la vista, volviendo a leer, pero los dientes de su novio se ven más blancos que nunca.

-Sabía que no ibas a venirte a Tokio por ti mismo y pensé que si te ayudaba un poco… Espero que no te hayas enfadado por haberme tomado tantas libertades pero… -el tono de voz cada vez se le nota más alterado casi rozando el pánico cuando cae en la cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

Pero Tsukishima no tiene nada que reprochar.

-Cállate.

Arroja los papeles, en los que se puede ver el trabajo de Kuroo todos esos meses, en el asiento de atrás. Hay dos fechas para entrevistas de trabajo en varios museos de Tokio, pasadas las primeras fases de selección, y también una propuesta real de uno de los equipos de la capital. Tiene hasta los días libres concedidos. Y todo eso le hace pensar que quizás no sean tantos castillos en el aire como siempre imaginó y que tienen una oportunidad tangible al alcance de los dedos.

Kei le roba el cigarro, le da una calada y lo apaga en el cenicero. Salta la caja de cambios y al instante está sobre sus piernas. Kuroo tiene la camisa abierta pero no se ha quitado la corbata y Tsukishima lo coge y de ella y lo atrae hasta él para besarle. El frío del metal del anillo al rozar la piel de su cuello cuando lo agarra de la nuca, termina por poner el punto sobre la _i_ a un _Sí quiero_ que no necesita salir de sus labios.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Es la primera vez que escribo Kurotsuki con ellos como protagonistas, tened piedad.
> 
> Es una idea que tenía rondando desde hace mucho pero nunca había encontrado oportunidad para escribirla así que para la week pensé que sería buena idea. Originalmente era más cómico pero al final ha resultado más serio y fluff de lo que esperaba. La idea anterior solo abarcaba la parte de ellos de jovencitos y lo de las piernas por la ventana y el anillo improvisado. Espero que la versión extendida os haya gustado.
> 
> También he querido hacer un guiño a lo que gran parte del fandom piensa que es esta pareja, relaciones tóxicas y sexo desenfrenado, intentado dar una visión distinta aunque, al final también han tenido sexo desenfrenado con lo que no estoy ayudando mucho a limpiar su imagen, ups.
> 
> ¡Contadme qué os ha parecido! Comentarios, votos, kudos etc son bienvenidos y gratis ;-)


End file.
